


274x1: Daydreaming

by Miyuki_san



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Fluff, I know these two hate each other in canon, I'm labeling this as bl, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash, but damn would they make a great star crossed love story, daydreaming boys, since they're too young to be tagged as yaoi in this pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_san/pseuds/Miyuki_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decided to post a Piccy here. Am I the only one who likes this pairing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	274x1: Daydreaming

You think these two think about just work? Think again.


End file.
